A New Recruit
by Sunspot101
Summary: I'm still working on this summary. An anthro mysteriously turns up on the doorsteps of the Loonatics tower,unconscious and gravely wounded and with no idea how she she got there. But on the plus side she has powers just like them, so just maybe things will work out. I rated this T for possible gore on the inside, but ratings may change. R&R please. I suck at summaries.


I ran breathlessly through the dark alley, stopping every now and then to catch my breath and briefly glance into the darkened sky. I was getting closer to my destination, I knew it. Yet it seemed so far away. I was bleeding profoundly through many deep gashes and wounds; I was running out of time. I could hear the heartbeats and footsteps of my pursuers and my own heart pounding on the walls of my chest. Just a little way longer I thought to myself as I quickened my pace. Just as I was drawing near to the entrance my legs decided then was the time to give out, they buckled under me and I went crashing into the ground. I wouldn't give up that easily. With every last ounce of strength I could muster and began crawling on cold ground. I was so close that I could almost reach out and touch the door when my pursuers finally caught up to me and well, the next thing I knew I was being plunged into a world of darkness. Ever so cold.

Beep beep. Was the only sound I could hear as a chilling feeling spread through my motionless body. I was positive I was dead.

"So this is what it feels like? Just empty, cold and silent." I whispered to myself

I tried moving but my body felt as if it were being pinned down by a weight. Then I began hearing the beeping sounds again, only this time they were louder. I tried once again to move and this time I could feel myself swaying gently to the surface, higher and I higher until I was at the top where the noise was loudest. I sat up and pushed my body forward until I was beyond the surface and my body vanished after me. My eyes shot open and I sprung forward gripping my side at the sudden motion. I felt myself gasping for air; I tried to catch my breath and thankfully succeeded by the third try. I was decidedly calm enough to take in my surroundings. My body was propped up on one of the many beds lining the walls. There were various strange machines in the room, some of which I was hooked up to. I looked to a particularly interesting machine to my right, which I recognized from the beeping sound as a heart monitor. It didn't look like any heart monitor I had seen though. There were many rods and poles sticking out of the sides, which each had tubes attached to them and it seemed to be attached to the wall. I then proceeded to look at my body.

My small body was covered in bandages, from my neck down, with only small amounts of my tan and orange fur showing. My right arm was propped up over the bed and even though I guessed that I was on pain medication I could still fell every ounce of pain in my body when I moved. Just then a pair of doors slid open and I pointed my head in the general direction of the sound, a tall coyote anthro walked into the room dressed in a green doctor's coat with a stethoscope around his neck and a large clipboard in hand.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake." He remarked looking up from his clipboard and walking over to the edge of my bed.

"I'm Tech. E. Coyote."

"I know." I replied quietly

"And what might your name be?" he asked politely

"Cassandra Cat . What happened?" I asked

"Well we were hoping that you could tell us. Rev found you unconscious outside the tower last night." He replied taking a seat on my bed

"I remember being chased down a dark alley and then I fell and I can't remember anything else." I replied

"Okay, onto the next topic. I was scanning you and well except for the obvious, it seems that you have powers."

"I know that."

"Well do you think that when you're in stable condition you could demonstrate them to the rest of the Loonatics? But of course we'll try to figure out why you're in such a bad condition."

I merely nodded and then he left the room. About five minutes later Lexi skipped into the room, and yes I literally mean skipped, and was at the foot of my bed in seconds. She wore her pink Loonatics uniform that I had seen so many times over, her ears tied back with a long green cloth.

"I'm so happy that we're going to have another female on the team!" she cried with utter glee

I was almost terrified. She saw the shock on my face and calmed down, just a bit.

"We don't know that for sure Lex." Said a voice from behind her

Lexi spun around to face the figure.

"It's not safe to have someone so young on the team." The figure continued

"But Ace, we don't even know what her powers are!"

"Exactly my point." Ace replied with a smirk

Lexi sighed in defeat, said goodbye and then left the room leaving only me and Ace behind.

"So how old exactly are you Cassandra? If you don't mind me asking."

"I prefer Cas, if you don't mind and I'm eleven."

"Eleven!" Ace said with utter shock

"Yeah."

"Well what were you doing to get yourself in this state?" He asked appalled

"I honestly can't remember." I replied, a thoughtful look spread across my face

"We'll I hope you get better soon."

"Not a problem. I should be fin in a matter of hours… or minutes."

If I had thought he looked shocked before, then I don't know what to say for him now. He rose from my bed and left the room, leaving me to stare blankly at the ceiling. I was glad though, glad that my healing powers would most likely come through for me, glad that I was finally in the safe arms, so to speak, of the Loonatics and glad that whatever had done 'this' to me wouldn't be a problem for now, because now I was practically untouchable.

Author's note: I will only continue this if my viewers want me to. So this is all up to you guys. Review and tell me what you think, please.


End file.
